gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Theft Auto V
GTA V Myth Hunter available Any myth's you guys want me to check out that you have heard of but are not sure of, leave them here and I can confrim them. Same goes for easter eggs. Just leave a description of what I should be looking for, and where and when. Thanks, Gtafan4l (talk) 19:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC)Sam GTA V Season Ok well when Trevor and Michael go back to North Yankton, it's clearly in a colder season because of the snow on the ground. My theory is that its supposed to take place around early spring due to the fact that North Yankton is based off North Dakota, which still gets snow well into spring. Also, GTA IV took place in autumn and it was originally going to be released in autumn, it was likely that GTA IV was supposed to take place right around when it was released. I would imagine that it was the same idea with GTA V since V was supposed to be released in spring, but was pushed back to autumn. What do you guys think? 6fingeredbob (talk) 01:00, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :I Dont get it ? - Coquette Hey I need help finding a car it's the coquette I've been looking for it for like 5 days and it just want spown GTA V PC Release Date Will Grand Theft Auto 5 Get the PC Release Date in Early 2014 or Later, Does Rockstar Have the Release Date for the PC Game of GTA V? Well, the official release date is not given by Rockstar. But according to many websites, the GTA V for PC will be released in early 2014.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 18:57, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Merryweather Heist okay for the mearyweather heist i already stole the chopper and the sub. when will the heist become avalible and where at? Main Theme Why I can't download the GTA V Main Theme? GTA 5 confirmed for Xbox One, PS4, and PC Hey,can someone edit the infobox? PS4, Xbox One, and PC versions of GTA V have been confirmed yesterday, and the release date is "Fall 2014". RockstarGames (talk) 18:51, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, The 3 verisons have been confirmed that xbox one, PS4, and PC will have grand theft auto 5 in their video game consoles. They will be launched at november 18, 2014. Influences? I was thinking that there should be a section for influences on this page. I don't know why this section stopped being put on the official game pages because every GTA game has homage -big or small- to a movie, TV show, song or other video game of some sort. If influences were to be put on this page I think that the similarities to movies like Michael Manns 'Heat' or the TV show 'Breaking Bad' should be pointed out. I was wondering what anybody had to say about it and if it should be part of the page. I was thinking this should be on the GTA IV page as well.... Mortsnarg (talk) 20:08, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :I think because the Vice City and San Andreas games were set in the past there were more overt influences (eg Miami Vice). With GTA IV and V being set in the present day there are few overt features that you could directly attribute as an influence. In the next few years these references (if any) may become more obvious. SJWalker (talk) 20:17, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ::As Walker said, Vice City was so blatantly inspired by Miami Vice and Scarface it was worth mentioning. The influences on GTA V seem to be more diverse and numerous. That said, I've got no problem with adding a new section, so long as it sticks to the major points (e.g. Heat) and doesn't dwell on minor references etc.--Leigh Burne (talk) ( ) 20:32, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Factual correction The hacking in PC issue has been fixed as of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Hackers have not come back to the PC (or PS4 or Xbox One) version since. Source . BVcarter (talk) 22:10, January 30, 2017 (UTC) : False. I had 2 in different sessions last night. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:25, January 30, 2017 (UTC)